Sorrow
by Taven Nukimor
Summary: Huntress had an affair on Question "Q". Their relastionship is over, and she is experiencing the worst kind of pain, emotional pain. Read and Review!


**Hey, Taven Nukimor here. Okay so here is the ****deal****, this is songfic, about how Huntress lost the love of her life, and possibly her soulmate, Question, or Q.**

**Sadly, I don't own the Justice League or the characters, but if I did, the show wouldn't have ended! I also do not own "Sorrow" by Flyleaf, an AWESOME band, I might add!**

"**Sorrow"**

**The Worst Kind of Pain, Emotional Pain**

Silence swirled around in the atmosphere. Huntress was heartbroken. She was lying on her bed, in her apartment on Earth. She had just received a phone call from Question; he had told her that the relationship they had was now over. The pain hurt so bad, she felt as if she couldn't move, as if she was paralyzed by the emotional pain in her heart. She wanted to be strong, but she loved Question so much. She didn't mean to have an affair with Richard Davidson.

She had an instant flashback of when she had first started to lie to Q about the affair. She hated lying to him, but she couldn't tell him. _It would break his heart_, she thought. It was like Richard had her under some type of mind control, but the thing was, a part of her wanted to sleep with him.

The pain struck her heart hard, like a bolt of lightning. _Why_? She asked herself, over and over again. She wanted him back. She wanted the man that made her smile back. The same man who knew her so well that he practically finished all of her sentences. But, she knew, as badly as she wanted to think otherwise, she knew that he wasn't coming back, she knew.

She found strength in herself to get up, and go into the bathroom. She took a long evaluating look at herself in the mirror. At this point, she was disappointed in herself. _You're nothing but a whore_; she heard an angry voice in her head say. Her almost jet black hair was frizzy, from laying in bed. Her eyes were puffy from the previous tears she had cried, and they were turning even redder than before, from the recent ones. She didn't look, nor feel her best at the moment.

Losing someone that good hurt. She had another flashback of the time she and Q went on their first date. He was so romantic. It was dinner at a restaurant of her choice, a movie, also of her choice, and a walk along the beach at night, to enjoy the stars high in the sky and the sound of crashing waves. _The best night of my life_, she had called it.

Another bolt of pain struck her, this one harder than the last. She remembered the reason why she found herself somewhat attracted to Richard. He was a handsome young man, with a good sense of humor, and the other thing was that he was just as mysterious as Q. The affairs she had with him were fun, but not as much fun as the simple times she had spent with Q. It was real love that they shared; Richard could never make her feel the way Q had.

The last time she had spent with Richard was the last time Q had seen her as his love. Never had she seen so much anger and pain in a person's eyes. She felt horrible. A part of her hated herself at the thought. The memory was really vivid, being that it was only yesterday, and today, Q had made it clear that they were officially over. She couldn't blame him; it was partially her fault, but it was roller coaster she didn't want to end soon.

The pain of her broken heart stuck her again, this one hurting worse the others. She stumbled a little. Still in her bathroom, she continued to stare at her reflection. She knew she wouldn't find someone like Q. The bond they shared was too strong. Never again, will she love someone like she had loved Q. Then she wondered if he was feeling as bad as her. _Most likely, worse_! she thought. It hurt for her to think about how much she hurt him. _Lovers aren't supposed to hurt on another_. She thought again.

She wanted to give him a call. It took Question twenty-two times for him to answer his phone. "_What_! What could you possibly want with me? Why aren't you with him?" He asked, the rage in voice ringed in every word.

"Q, I'm sorry! I'm not calling you to ask to get back together, and trust me, that's the only thing I want right now! I understand you don't want to talk to me again, but I just wanted to say sorry. I am so sorry, and Richard, or anybody else for that matter, will _**never**_ make me feel how I felt when I was with you!" She said, refusing to hide the fact that she was crying.

With that she hung up the phone. Then she walked over to the window in the room she was in. The city lights brought back the memories of the time Q had taken her to the rooftop of the highest building in the city. It was where he'd first told her that'd he loved her. She was overwhelmed by sadness and depression. Her sense of direction was lost, and she stood at the window confused and hurt. "Joy will come.." she whispered faintly

**Hey, If you liked it,  
Please leave a Review!  
I really need to know if y'all thought this good!  
Very Much Appreciated**


End file.
